Reflection on Past's Mirror
by nanu107
Summary: Set as Day 41-42 after Suspension.  The last days of Balthazar Blake as a normal human being.


**Reflection in Past's Mirror**

Prompt 087: Painting

Author's Ramblings: This is set immediately after _Suspension_, this would be day 41-42 if you will. It's a filler of sorts and everything will be (hopefully) explained in the next story. Happy reading/writing!

The large exhibit had arrived to New York City from France. Dave had been the first to mention it, Becky was currently there with a class trip, and Veronica read it on the newspaper. Balthazar, for some reason, was the last to find out.

"_Reflections of the Arthurian Ages: The Wizard and his Apprentices_." He read out loud. "_The largest art collection from Merlin's castle ever gathered is showing at the New York museum. The pieces collected from several private donors and dig sites all over England has arrived for a special presentation that will last only two weeks_." Balthazar looked up at his apprentice and wife, his glasses sliding down his nose. "So?"

"Don't you want go see it?" Asked Dave, as Veronica took the brochure from Balthazar and continued reading.

"_For the first time proof that Merlin had not one but three apprentices will be shown to the American public; portraits, books, scrolls and jewelry_! Balthazar they have our things!"

Balthazar, who had long ago learned he had to let go of mostly everything he owned in order to find the Prime Merlinian, didn't seem bothered. But Veronica had not had the joys of traveling the world was yet to learn this particular bit. "I for once will not have whatever they have of mine being on display!"

"Beloved, they had your things in display for years now; see? It's a five year old tour." Veronica yelped, inwardly, and walked away. Balthazar smiled turning to Dave, who was shaking his head. "What?"

"That's no way of treating your wife, alright? Aren't you supposed to go get her stuff?"

"Have you ever tried to steal something from that museum? It's not that easy."

"So you have tried, eh?"

"Tried? No, I succeeded. But thanks to that bit I haven't been able to get close to the museum in ages."

"Long time?"

"Early 1930's if I'm not mistaken."

"Balthazar?"

"Yeah?"

"Whoever banned you from the museum must be dead by now."

The joys of near immortality.

The door over them slammed closed and someone came running down, Veronica turned, already prepared to attack when Becky came running down the stairs. "Oh my God guys you have to go see this art collection!"

"Is it that good?" Dave asked, hoping to ignite some sort of interest in his master's mind.

"I'm not interested in seeing how people enjoy seeing my stuff in display," said Balthazar turning away. "It's creepy."

"They have a hundred books, jewels, clothes, and the crown jewel:" And without another word she offered her digital camera to the apprentice. Dave looked at the screen and frowned, then covered his mouth. "Right."

"What?" Forcefully Balthazar took the item from Dave and looked…

"Oh." He groaned, sitting on the small chairs that Dave used to levitate and took a deep breath. "Oh."

"What?" asked Veronica, looking from one person to another. "What is it?" Becky took the camera from Balthazar, who struggled for a moment to keep it, but the girl won, pressed the next button and showed it to Veronica. "Is this a digital camera?" Becky insisted she looked into the small screen. "Oh, I almost forgot about these. The portraits, right?"

"Three paintings; you, Balthazar and the Horvath dude. They are all aligned with your things, Veronica's clothes, books, jewels, Balthazar's scrolls, shoes, and Horvath's quarterstaff and quill."

"His quill survived?" Asked Veronica, more amazed at the camera than at the information.

"He stole that quill from me." Murmured Balthazar with a frown.

"There's tons of stuff, you have to go see it! It's your stuff, on display! It's creepy!"

"Are you sure you shouldn't be wearing a disguise of anything?" Asked Dave, as they walked into the museum, turning to Balthazar.

"I am wearing a disguise: Glasses?" he pointed at the glasses perched over his nose and Dave just shook his head. Veronica picked up one of the pamphlets and started to read the little captions; interested in what this new world knew about the apprentices they once were, or what they think they new anyway. She had taken her time to get ready Veronica didn't wanted people to think she was the girl in the painting and wore earrings, had braided her hair and wore jeans and a green silk blouse. The makeup looked phenomenal on her pale skin. Balthazar moved to her, as Dave paid the entrance fee for all four of them (Becky for some reason had wanted to take the tour again) and looked at the pamphlet. "What have you got there?"

"They think _**you**_ were the one who turned to the dark arts, isn't it funny?"

"Really?" And he took another pamphlet, reading. Who would have known scientist and historians could make such grand story out of Merlin's most loyal apprentice. Their story wasn't so complicated. "And according to them you were Merlin's daughter." He murmured, as Veronica read the part and scoffed.

"I would love to see their faces when they figure out they were wrong." And shaking her head she walked further into the museum. Her husband followed, saving the pamphlet into his pocket and hurrying to take her hand. The first gallery was dark; and their guide was talking about the beginnings of Merlin's life, when the boy mentioned he was noble born both Veronica and Balthazar had to stifled their laughter, and they turned to their younger counterpart to tell them the facts. He wasn't noble, not even close to noble; Merlin had been the son of a farmer family, he was given his first lessons in magic by his mother, who died of fever. He was only known because he helped during Arthur's reign, and he wasn't that old when it happened.

"Merlin basically created the schools of the arts by dividing them; Merlinians and Morganians. He was the first to apply the terms, and the first to set rules. But for him it was most important that all of the art had to be kept secret from normal humans." Becky and Dave listened, absorbed by Balthazar's words. "Reason why no other ruler than Arthur was aided by Merlin."

"But he ruled over all sorcerers' alike, right?"

"Over the Merlinians, Morganians had never really listened."

"We are servants of a greater good, Dave, nothing more, nothing less." They all turned to the guide who was still tying the improbable knots of what historians had come up for Merlin, and seemed proud to be teaching such wrong beliefs.

"What we have here is according to several of our scholars, Merlin's very own Book of spells." As the crowd leaned forward to look down at the frail looking yet thick book, Veronica lifted on her toes to try and take a look. Balthazar squeezed her hand.

"We'll stay a bit longer, to take a good look. If it's Merlin's real Encantus, then…"

"We're stealing it?" Asked Dave, trying to see the book as well.

"I wouldn't call it _stealing_; more like _reclaiming_." Defended Veronica, making Becky let out a laugh. The guide called for their attention; they were moving to the next gallery. The crowd moved away, the two couples moved closer to the big box… Balthazar slapped his forehead and Veronica let out a laugh.

"What is it? Is it Merlin's Encantus?"

"No, mine." Said Balthazar, walking around the large box and towards the next gallery, Veronica laughing while Becky pulled a stunned Dave behind.

The next gallery was a replica, according to scholars, of Merlin's lab. It was dark, with glass and mist lifting everywhere. "This doesn't look like his lab at all." Mused Veronica out loud making Becky turn to her. "His lab had sunlight filtering from almost everywhere. There was a large table with hundreds of vials but not so much mist… He would have never kept such a big mess!"

"Merlin liked to keep things in order I bet."

"You would have been surprised. He liked to know where things were. He usually had one of us cleaning up after his experiments, and during too. There was this time he was creating this draught to cure infertility, and I was helping him. I misplaced a particular ingredient and he used it _puff_ his beard turned green for a week." Becky laughed surprised at the bit of information, as Veronica looked at the large ceramic vases adorning the walls. One in particular called for her attention, and while the rest of the group, including her companions, continued to look around the room (Balthazar laughing at several mistaken objects placed over the table) Veronica got as close as possible to the wall's items. Becky noticed this and returned to accompany her.

"Veronica, is everything alright?"

"I bet that vase is full."

"Why yes it is." Said the guide, appearing beside them. "It was found in a dig site in England, it was very heavy and sealed shut. The diggers and every single one of the scholars who worked to clean it's surface decided to keep it sealed; in fear it might release some terrible spell." Both Veronica and Becky watched the guy go, as if he had revealed a fantastic story, to the next guest. Veronica smiled and looked up at the vase again.

"How did you know?" Asked Becky, a bit intrigued.

"I made what's inside. It's a rub for sore articulations. Merlin had pains during the night, the rub kept his fingers and knees warm."

"How old was he when he died?"

"I don't know. I don't think even Balthazar knows." Veronica smiled, sadly, looking down at her pamphlet. "And Balthazar was his first apprentice."

"On to the next gallery people, please follow me."

Dave walked to Becky, taking her hand and leading her after the guide, while Balthazar kissed Veronica. "That guy is annoying."

The third gallery had a couple hundred pieces of jewelry. Veronica inspected piece by piece, insisting that if she had owned any of the pieces she would be back for them. Only one ring was identified, and it wasn't even hers.

"I wonder where they found Maxim's ring. Remember how long he searched for it?"

Balthazar chuckled. "He got so angry he tripped and fell into the fountain. That's what I remember."

"You pushed him." Stated Veronica, moving away to another display case, as Becky leaned to check a necklace with a few hundred stone count.

"Why would Merlin have so much jewelry in his castle? I thought men didn't wear this sort of gems…"

"Merlin didn't wear such gems. The only gem I ever saw on him was the dragon ring." Said Balthazar looking at the same collar Dave had been inspecting. "He used to keep these gems because they were gifts from kings and queens that wished for his counsel. Arthur gave him this particular piece, in case Merlin would ever find a lady to lead his house."

"Merlin never married?"

"He loved once, a lady who loved him back. But she died of fever before they could marry. He used to joke that all the women he loved were taken by fever. Until Veronica arrived."

"Right, because she didn't catch the fever?"

"Are you kidding? Of course she did! But she was the only one to survive." Becky turned to see veronica explaining something to Dave across the room. "Merlin knew she was special, but when she survived, Merlin said he was free of his curse thanks to Veronica." Dave laughed at what Veronica was trying to show him, what made the woman laugh too. "Most of these jewels were embroidered to tapestry, or quilts. If I'm not mistaken the pieces in the center tower were embroidered into Merlin's pillow cases."

Becky looked at the little pearls and imagined them in white pillow cases, adorning a four pillar bed. The old man resting comfortably against the thick pillows, reading. It made her smile. Balthazar seemed lost in thought for a second as well, but then turned to Becky and smiled. "What?" He asked, leaning his head slowly to his right.

"You know, this tour with you guys have been much more entertaining than with that guide."

"Probably because we've met the source of it's inspiration."

"No, it feels like I'm with family." And she walked to Dave, taking his hand and kissing his cheek. Balthazar let out a soft chuckle and turned to a particularly tall stand, full of jewels. He frowned slightly and had to approach it to take a closer look. His eyes set on the piece of jewelry his eyes narrow his mouth opened…

"Come, Balthazar, we are going to the next gallery." Called Veronica, dragging him along as he remained astonished with the particular item he'd seen.

They went through a long hallway, where a dozen old parchment were lightened up, apparently in order, with scribbled long lines, as if words were merged together. Dave leaned to read, and frowned. "I don't' understand a thing."

"Probably because it's a mixture of Germanic, Latin, Italian and several old languages. If you took a closer look you'll notice that it is rather similar to the quadrants written by Nostradamus, so it must be some sort of wizardry language that we are yet to decipher." Dave watched the guide leave, wondering who asked for his help when Becky walked to him.

"That guy is annoying." Said Becky, taking her boyfriend's hand.

Behind them Veronica let out a soft laugh. They turned to see her walk towards the framed papers and set her fingers over the glass. Dave and Becky stared as she went on reading. Balthazar, behind them three called for them to follow the guide, apparently annoyed with the papers. "Come, let's continue."

"A moment please." Said Veronica, moving down the pages, not finding what she was looking for and moving onto the next.

"Veronica, come, those old things you can read later."

"What are they?"

"Nothing, just come."

"These are courtship letters."

"What?"

"Love letters. The ones…"

Balthazar started to walk away, making Veronica laugh. "Beloved, I was just kidding, come! Come, read with me." Veronica actually dragged Balthazar back towards the secured parchments, and exasperated he stood before the glass. "This, here; read it with me."

"I don't see any reason, I tell you every time I can."

"I wish to remember how naïve _you were_, love. Don't you enjoy when you tease me? Please, Balthazar."

Balthazar's eyes closed, lungs sucking a deep breath in.

"Wait, you wrote this?" Asked Dave, walking closer to his master.

"Yes, to me." And the other three turned to the Sorcerer of the 777th degree.

If he could he would have turn into a puddle of shame and drag his sorry ass out the building, but Balthazar took it like a man; he flushed and just turned to walk away. Veronica laughed and hurried towards him, linking her arm with his and walking to the next gallery.

The last gallery, the gallery of apprentices, was the size of the other three galleries put together. The group that was taking the tour with them was already scattered watching with lots of interest the items displayed before them. Becky pulled Dave away quickly, wishing him to see something before told what and whose it was, while Balthazar and Veronica looked around in surprise. The roof had been decorated like a cathedral, with vast hollow round spaces, glass covered in wonderful colors; each holding a silhouette of each apprentice, and at the very end the with one with Merlin's figure. Balthazar turned to see Veronica amazed with the decoration, with tears in her eyes. He nudged her side softly, worriedly.

"Merlin would have loved this." She said, shaking, making him nod. Fires were lit on each wall, and soon they were all intoxicated with memories of really long times.

Veronica found her cloak and several pieces of jewelry; time had not been kind to them. She could almost make out the remains of her favorite brooch, a book of memories she'd kept and never finished, and the outline of a candelabra Merlin used to go through the Keep during the night. Then she found her vase of flowers, broken but still clearly adorned with gold and the bits of silver and copper. "Whose was this?" asked Becky, standing to look at the gorgeous broken vase.

"Mine, they got this one right at least." She answered daring to touch the glass surface. "When I was young, and I mean recently arrived at the Keep, Merlin would have servants adorn my desk with flowers in this vase. When I grew and men started to try courting me, it was Balthazar who cut the flowers."

"Balthazar? Really? It doesn't sound like him."

"He has a sweet side that only I have seen. I think." And they shared a laugh. "Anyway, I had to put this vase together many times; it broke every chance it got. But I loved it so much I couldn't throw it away."

Becky leaned closer. "And now that you see it here, in display? What do you think?"

"I think that, now that we are apart, and even missing some pieces, it's well taken care of. I'm sure it'll be safe here."

Dave suddenly joined them. "Oh wow look at that vase." He said upon looking at the item. "nice, anyway, where's Balthazar?"

"I left him at the…" They all turned, tow here Veronica was pointing to see a couple of oriental people, snapping pictures at several of Balthazar's books. But there was no Balthazar. "Now where did he get to?"

"Anyway, maybe you can answer my question then." Veronica looked at Dave, curious. "Did you guys had wands, or not?"

"Wands?"

Balthazar was sitting before the large masterpiece that was his master's painting. They had set several benches around the large paintings, each covering a vast space at this particular gallery's walls. The lights were dimmed, a large fake fire, surrounded by a large fake Merlin's circle, was actually the only lights around, so he could easily conceal he was the man at Merlin's right. But he was, leaning on his hands, set on the stone behind him, and looking up at his master; arms extended, with the fours element raging around him, and staring down at the younger sorcerer.

"What would you have done, if you knew I've lost my ring, old master?" He asked the old painting, as if the man in it would actually rip out from the canvas and come sit down to talk to him. "Probably would have scolded me." Turning to his left, several lines of Merlin's usual scolds running through his memory as a vague ghost in a wall, Balthazar saw Horvath staring down at his parchment. "And you must be laughing your head off." The entrance had been on the wall that Veronica's painting hung from, the woman in the painting staring at him lovingly, as if she had known this would happen back then, making Balthazar feel a little queasy. So he returned to stare at his master.

When he was younger, actually before even Horvath was brought to Merlin, Balthazar used to be afraid of lighting and thunder. So he would spend stormy nights under this portrait, knowing that if any of those loud crashed tried to hurt him, the image of his master would scare them away. It was the conviction brought by innocence and youth something he had lost long ago. During his teenage years he used to go to the library, where the painting was, and sit before it; he would do it after fighting for some reason with Merlin, and wonder how to set the large image on fire. Later on, before Morgana's final appearance, he'd contemplate the image and wonder if he would ever be as great as Merlin. The night Merlin died, after he was left alone with the ring and the sealed Grimhold Balthazar had slept under the portrait; knowing that he was in shock and that he needed the comfort it offered. It had been the last time he'd seen the large picture.

Now, sitting under it, pondering what scolding Merlin would have given him for loosing his ring, Balthazar smiled. It was only a painting, Merlin was long gone, Horvath had turned against them and he was left alone to train Dave without a ring and Veronica as his wife.

It sounded bitter.

"There you are." Said Becky, walking to stand beside Balthazar, who straightened and welcomed her with a sigh. "Veronica and Dave were looking for you."

"Thanks." But he made no movement to leave, so she sat beside him, and they both looked up at Merlin.

"How was he?" Asked Becky very interested in the man behind the story books. "Good man?"

"Yes, very. He was fair, just, everything you ever read on the storybooks."

"And as a master?"

"Demanding, always had work to be done for us. But a good teacher."

"Wise." She commented, turning to Balthazar.

"Oh yes. Sometimes he seemed to carry the weight of the world in his shoulders." Becky had to bite her tongue; after all Balthazar seemed to have inherited that particular bit from his master. "But he was only a servant."

"How about Horvath? Before he turned against you, how was he?" they both turned to look at Horvath's picture.

"He was my best friend. But then everything went down the drain." And he didn't elaborate, because honestly he couldn't remember his past with Horvath. But Becky didn't push the subject, only turned to look at the portrait of the third apprentice.

"And Veronica? Was she the same even back then?" He seemed surprised with the question, turning to look at Veronica's portrait, under a rare new light.

"Yes, she'd been the only constant one in this whole mess. She was the anchor, if you will, to keep us together. She's always been reason and power and beauty." He couldn't continue, so he just looked down at his hand, where his wedding band held tightly to his finger, and as before, caressed the metal.

"There you are! We've been looking everywhere for you." Said Dave, as he and Veronica made their way towards them. "Oh, wow! Look at that! Is that Merlin?"

"Come Dave, I have a lesson for you in this painting." Dave hurried to sit between Becky and Balthazar, curious, as Veronica stood looking at Balthazar's portrait. "Can you tell me how the elements are wrong in this image?" Dave turned to look at the powerful Merlin, while Veronica leaned to read the little plaque under the painting.

"You mean the picture's wrong?" Asked Becky turning from Balthazar to the painting. "The wind's blowing wrong?"

"No. Try again."

"The fire's underwater?"

"Look, and analyze, child. Don't try to guess." He said to both of them, making Becky stare at the picture. She was the one with the art's major and she couldn't see it, amazing. Veronica came to sit to Balthazar's side, taking his hand and looking up at her master.

"They aren't wrong. The elements always work on their own ways."

"Excellent, Dave."

"So the picture's not wrong."

"No. Just formed to deceive the senses." They remained sitting, the younger ones asked questions about the artifacts seen in the pictures, or about tidbits of history, and when they were left alone Dave took a deep breath.

"So, are they staying with us or do you want to keep sharing your stuff with the world?" He asked to the older sorcerers, curious. Balthazar turned to Veronica, giving her the last word on the matter.

She huffed, eye still watching Merlin. "I think these are too big for the mantle." Balthazar and the others let out a laugh and decided it was time to go home.

"You know," She said softly to Balthazar, as they walked through the exit. "There is one piece I would like to take home."

"What? My Encantus? Because if that' s it…"

"No, no. I meant the love letters."


End file.
